Ku'e!
by Patronna-Sama
Summary: 2002. Dans le palace 'Iolani de Honolulu, de nombreux citoyens se réunirent. Sans une once d'hésitation, une personnification les rejoignit.


**Disclaimers :** Hetalia © Himaruya, Hawai'i OC © Patronna-Sama.

**Personnages :** Jessica Maka Launa Hāmākua – la personnification – ainsi qu'une célèbre femme.

**Note : **Grâce à cet écrit, je veux donner une meilleure vision de cet OC. Pour voir son aspect physique, je vous invite à aller sur le fanart de AppleGrapeArt sur dA, _Alaska and Hawaii._

Je m'excuse pour les nombreuses fautes de traduction et/ou de langue. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_"_ _Hawaii for the Hawaiians. "_  
— Young Hawaiians

_2 septembre 2002._

Enthousiaste, la foule applaudissait.

Parmi toutes ces personnes, il y avait un être à la silhouette fine, aux longs cheveux noirs et au teint mat. L'adulte possédait une ka muʻumuʻu rouge aux motifs fleuris blancs. Autrement dit, une robe hawaïenne. Elle avait une Hibiscus blanche dans ses cheveux, un rouge à lèvres ainsi qu'un vernis à ongles rouge. Quelle coquette.

Pour ces habitants, elle était une humaine comme les autres. Tant mieux. Cette apparence dissimulait à merveille son véritable statut. C'est-à-dire, personnifier l'archipel.

Comme tout le monde, Maka Launa applaudit. À vrai dire, celle-ci se contentait de reproduire le geste que faisait les autres. La demoiselle se préoccupait de ses pensées.

Cela faisait 109 ans. 109 ans que son royaume s'était effondré. 109 ans que l'invasion militaire des américains avait eu lieu. Son peuple protestait – et continuait de protester – contre cet acte déloyal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre femme apparut sur un balcon.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la personnification. Ses yeux noirs examinèrent l'hawaïenne qui se tenait devant eux. Haunani-Kay Trask. Celle-ci jeta un regard bienveillant à la foule. Puis, son discours débuta.

« Aloha [Bonjour], mon peuple, aloha.

Aujourd'hui, je veux vous parler des causes, aussi bien historiques que contemporaines, de la situation où nous, autochtones d'Hawai'i, nous nous trouvons. »

_**Que souhaites-tu nous transmettre, cette fois-ci ?**_

« Si nous remontons au temps où nous avons eu notre premier contact avec le syphilitique Capitaine Cook. Nous nous rendons compte que la première chose qui a été un cadeau que la civilisation Occidentale, c'était la maladie. La seconde chose qui a été un cadeau que la civilisation Occidentale, c'était la violence – ils essayèrent de prendre notre chef en otage et en riposte, nous l'avions tué [James Cook]. Cela était la Justice. Mort au vainqueur, c'est la justice, c'est ce qu'il est.

En 1848, les missionnaires – les racistes malades – c'est un magnifique mot. Racisme. Raciste. Race. D'excellents mots. Ils étaient des personnes racistes. Ils vinrent ici pour nous coloniser car nous n'avions pas les bons dieux. Qui leur avait dit que nous n'avions pas les bons dieux ? Et aujourd'hui, que font leurs descendants – Mr. Freddy Rice (1), nous retire nos droits. Voilà la généalogie du racisme. Ils vinrent avec le racisme dans leurs cœurs, ils vécurent avec le racisme dans leurs cœurs et ils sont encore racistes aujourd'hui.

Hawaïens, n'ayez pas peur du nom de l'ennemi. L'ennemi est le racisme. Votre propre peuple peut pratiquer le racisme. Votre propre peuple peut vous dire, comme ils me disent toujours, « Ne soyez pas en colère ! ». Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas ? Pensons-nous que Kamehameha (2) était un pacifiste ? Seulement quand il battit ses ennemis. »

Hawai'i serra ses poings. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Oh que oui, sa chère militante avait raison. La jeune femme s'en souvenait parfaitement, de ces horribles années. Elle fut considérée comme étant une « sauvage ». Son mode de vie, ses coutumes et ses traditions ne correspondaient pas aux idéologies des colonisateurs occidentaux. Bien entendu. Alors, ceux-ci se firent des idées précises à propos de peuple. Des stéréotypes pour la plupart péjoratifs. Non, son peuple n'était pas « sauvage ». Non, elles – sa propre personne et ses femmes – n'étaient pas « exotiques » (3).

« Ne laissez pas les autres vous dire que vous n'avez pas à être en colère. Nous avons parfaitement le droit être en colère. Nous avons toutes les raisons pour être en colère. Nous SOMMES en colère. La raison pour laquelle nous sommes en colère – la raison pour laquelle nous le sommes – c'est parce que c'est NOTRE pays, ils prirent notre gouvernement et emprisonnèrent notre reine. Elle fut emprisonnée ici, dans son palace. Ils ont banni notre langage. Par la suite, les États-Unis colonialistes de l'Amérique coloniale nous ont forcé à créer un état de raciste. Avez-vous une raison pour être en colère ? Bien sûr, vous en avez une. Bien sûr, vous en avez une ! »

Une profonde exaspération envahit Maka Launa. Elle ne pourrait lui pardonner ses actes. Hors de question.

Dans le palace 'Iolani, le dernier monarque de son histoire, la Reine Lili'uokalani (4), était emprisonnée et déchue de sa fonction.  
Dans ce lieu symbolique, sa souveraineté fut transmise aux États-Unis un 12 août 1898. Ce jour-là, le drapeau américain et La Bannière étoilée (5) s'imposèrent.

Un haut-le-cœur lui vint subitement. L'Hawaïenne ouvrit grand ses yeux. Elle plaqua violemment sa main droite sur ses lèvres et se pencha en avant.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent.

_**Rien. Il n'y a rien eu cette fois-ci.**_

« Mademoiselle, est-ce-que vous allez bien ? »

Maka Launa retira lentement sa main. Elle tourna légèrement sa tête afin de voir son interlocutrice. Celle-ci avait un air à la fois intrigué et inquiet.

Sur un ton rassurant, la grande brune s'exprima :  
« 'ae, 'ae [oui]. J'ai juste eu une nausée. Je vais mieux à présent. Mahalo [merci]. »

Pour confirmer sa réponse, un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. La femme âgée la zieuta. En guise de réponse, il y eut un hochement de tête.

La demoiselle se redressa correctement.

_**Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu m'as infligé ? La perte de mon territoire, ma **__**monarchie, mon indépendance, mon drapeau. Et surtout. Mon hymne national.**_

« N'oubliez jamais, jamais votre propre histoire. Nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir ce que le haole (6) nous dit. Ce que nous avons besoin de savoir, c'est ce qui est réellement arrivé à notre peuple. Qui apporta la maladie ? Qui créa la propriété privée ? Qui destitua notre reine ? Vous ne trouverez aucun Hawaïen ici. C'étaient les ÉTRANGERS qui destituèrent notre reine. C'étaient les ÉTRANGERS qui nous firent faire un état. Ils étaient ÉTRANGERS. Aujourd'hui, Ce sont encore des ÉTRANGERS. Rice. Conklin (7). Burgess (8). Ce sont des ÉTRANGERS. Hawaïens, ceci est NOTRE pays.

Vous devez vous défendre et dire la vérité. Ceci est notre travail. Voilà ce qu'un grand leader noir américain a dit. [chantonne] « Dire la vérité. Dire la vérité. » Son nom était Malcolm X. Nous devons dire la vérité. Voilà la vérité. »

Hawai'i parut moins tendue. Elle croisa ses bras.

_**La vérité doit trôner.**_

« Les étrangers vinrent. Ils conquirent. Ils prirent nos terres. Ils emprisonnèrent notre reine. ILS nous divisèrent avec le sang. ILS le firent. N'est-ce pas ironique qu'un HAOLE – Freddy Rice – Mr. le missionnaire, dont l'illustre ancêtre renversa Kalakaua (9) et créa la constitution de la baïonnette. Ce type, qui a tant reçu de nos terres, dit maintenant que nous sommes racistes. IMPOSSIBLE ! C'est impossible !

Vous avez le pouvoir pour être raciste. Premièrement. En avons-nous le pouvoir ? Non. Cependant, Freddy Rice l'a. Ken Conklin l'a. Burgess l'a. Ils ont tous le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de la suprémacie blanche. Le pouvoir des tribunaux blancs. Le pouvoir d'un pays de blancs appellé les États-Unis de l'Amérique blanche.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Hawaïens ne sont pas en colère. Je ne le comprends pas. À chaque fois que quelqu'un me dit que je suis si énervée à 5 ft. 4, 120 pounds, je leur réponds « Et pourquoi pas vous ? ». Quel est le problème avec les gens de notre peuple qui ne sont pas en colère ! Il ne suffit pas de prier les kupuna (10), de prier les dieux. Il ne suffit pas de participer la culture. Ces choses-là sont importantes, mais elles ne le sont pas face à la politique.

La politique est à faire avec pouvoir. Qui l'a et qui ne l'a pas. Avons-nous le pouvoir ? Non ! Si nous avons le pouvoir, qu'allons-nous en faire ? Ils l'arrachèrent des terres de la reine. Ils le firent. Qui est « ils » ?

Le conseil municipal. Les Hawaïens n'ont pas de conseil municipal. Cela a été créé après le renversement, durant le Territoire [d'Hawai'i]. Ceci n'est pas NOTRE politique. Pourquoi avons-nous été subjugué à eux ? Pourquoi avons-nous été subjugué à un état ? À un gouvernement fédéral ? Le Bush raciste « bombarde chaque personne noire » du gouvernement fédéral.

Pourquoi sommes NOUS, en tant qu'autochtones, subjugués dans notre propre patrie ? Pourquoi sommes-nous faits pour avoir peur ? La raison est que nous avons été colonisés. Nous vivons dans une colonie. Les États-Unis d'Amérique. Tous ces militaires nous ont volé nos terres, notre pays d'origine, ont cédé nos terres, tout cela, tout cela a été fait par les États-Unis d'Amérique.

Vous, Hawaïens, pensez que les États-Unis sont encore cléments. Prenez ma classe. Étudiante Hawaïenne 390. Lisez le rapport de Blount. Lisez le rapport qui montre ce que pense les haoles [personnes blanches] de nous. Ils pensent la même chose aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que nous avions Rice, Conklin et Burgess. Hawaïens, ils sont vos ENNEMIS, vos ENNEMIS. Quand Kamehameha fut prêt à aller se battre, il ne s'est pas assis et ne s'est pas dit « Mince, je me demande si nous allons être sympa. Je me demande si je devrais aller jusqu'à Kahekili et dire eh, faisons une pa'ina [fête]. » Non.

Quand vous prévoyez de faire la guerre, vous faites profil bas et vous la faites. L'opposition le sait. Ne font-ils pas la guerre contre nous ? Vous pariez qu'ils la font. À votre avis, qui finance cette guerre ? La personne qui détient les publicités, c'est elle. Dont l'illustre ancêtre renversa la reine, créa la Mahele (11). Apprenez votre histoire et vous saurez de quel côté de l'histoire vous appartenez.

Vous n'appartenez pas au camp américain. Vous n'appartenez pas au camp de l'État d'Hawai'i. Vous appartenez au camp de votre peuple – lahui Hawai'i [les Hawaïens radicalement définis] – voilà le camp auquel vous appartenez.

Si le peuple est bouleversé, alors quoi ? Alors quoi ? Je suis épuisée d'entendre des personnes me dire que je les rends mal à l'aise. Bien ! Dix vols par jour. United Airlines. Devancez-le !

Si ceci est notre pays, alors AGISSONS tel que. Je n'ai pas envie de voir les personnes marcher dans les environs de l'Université d'Hawai'i de cette manière [brassage, abattu]. Je n'ai jamais marché de cette manière. Pourtant, je fais que cinq pieds et quatre pouces et demi. Je n'ai jamais marché de cette manière. Si c'est votre pays alors, COMPORTEZ vous tel que. Vous dites à ces haoles racistes : « Vous êtes des haoles racistes. » Voilà le mot que nous avons besoin d'employer. RACISTES ! »

Haunani-Kay Trask était controversée, notamment pour ses discours... explicites. Malgré tout, la représentation féminine vénérait cette personnalité.

« Racisme. Voilà ce qui se passe en ce moment même à Hawai'i. Ce même acte se produit contre les Noirs américains. Ce même acte est produit par Bush. Bush veut bombarder les pays musulmans. Pourquoi ? Il est raciste. Le peuple islamique ne croit pas au christianisme. Ils ont leur propre région dans le monde, appelée Moyen-Orient. Qui nous a bombardé ? Ce n'était pas les Hawaïens.

Nous avons besoin de penser clairement à propos de qui est l'ennemi. L'ennemi est les États-Unis et tout le monde le supporte. Rice. Conklin. Burgess.

Vous devez savoir de quel côté de l'histoire vous appartenez et avec qui. Ils ne sont pas avec vous, Hawaïens. Ils veulent prendre chaque chose loin de vous.

À présent, nous laissons partir le conseil municipal. Quelle est la position du conseil municipal ? Ils veulent nos terres. Les terres de la reine. À chaque fois que quelqu'un dit que la reine était raciste, je ris. Si elle était raciste, pourquoi aurait-elle laissé ses droits aux orphelins Hawaïens ? Pourquoi Bernice (12) aurait-elle laissé son argent et ses terres aux écoles Kamehameha ? Pas parce qu'elles étaient racistes. En tant qu'ali'i (13), elles comprirent que leur travail était de prendre soin de leur peuple – pour lahui Hawai'i. Maintenant, ce que nous avons maintenant, c'est une autre entité étrangère appelée le conseil municipal, associée à des ÉTRANGERS, nommés personnes du conseil municipal qui veulent voler nos terres. Lorsque votre enfant vous demande : « Tata, que font-ils ? » « Maman, Papa, que font-ils ? » Vous lui répondez : « Ils sont racistes. Ils veulent prendre chaque droit qu'ont les Hawaïens et remplacer notre propres peuple par des ÉTRANGERS. »  
_  
_À Hawai'i, nous avons une large diaspora, ce qui signifie des personnes immigrées. Qui sont ces personnes ? Les autochtones d'Hawai'i, voilà ce qu'ils sont. Les autochtones. Ce qui nous affecte aujourd'hui, c'est le RACISME. Nous devons le dire de cette manière. Comme le peuple noir l'a dit, ce n'est [inauditible], c'est du racisme. Il en est ainsi. Vous n'êtes pas racistes car vous luttez contre le racisme. Vous êtes un(e) guerrier/guerrière, tout comme moi. Vous êtes un(e) guerrier/guerrière. »

« Exactement ! Je suis une guerrière !

- Moi aussi ! Guerrières, guerriers : peu importe ! Nous défendons la même cause ! »

D'autres personnes renchérirent. Une once de joie apparut dans les yeux de Maka Launa.

« Vous l'avez nommé. Vous nommez – vous nommez votre ennemi. Vous nommez l'ennemi donc vous savez qui est l'ennemi. L'ennemi est tout individu qui arrache quelque chose au peuple Hawaïen. Je me fiche de savoir qui sont-ils. Je me fiche de savoir où est leur position. C'est votre ennemi. Hawaïens, nous avons besoin de le comprendre.

Nous avons besoin d'avoir une analyse de la situation actuelle et de la comprendre. Une fois que nous l'aurons comprise, nous ne serons plus effrayés de parler de la vérité. Malcolm X a toujours dit : « Dites la vérité, frères, dites la vérité ». Qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas avec la vérité ? C'est la vérité. Voilà pourquoi aucun d'entre nous ne veut en parler. Voici le but de cette manifestation d'aujourd'hui. De dire de la vérité.

La vérité, c'est que ces racistes volent les Hawaïens et ils ne seront pas satisfaits tant qu'Hawai'i n'aura plus d'Hawaïens. Ceci EST la vérité. Je me fiche de savoir quels sont leurs noms. C'est leur intention. »

« Ku'e! [résitez] Ku'e! Ku'e! Mahalo nui [merci beaucoup]. »

L'assemblée était euphorique. Des cris de joie se mêlèrent aux nombreux applaudissements. Hawai'i applaudit le plus fort possible. À présent, elle était ravie.

_**Mahalo nui à vous, Haunani-Kay.  
**_

**_Je représente donc mon archipel._**

**_Je ne veux plus d'un État annexé par un autre._**  
**_Je veux redevenir l'État que j'ai été : souverain et entièrement indépendant._**

Pau'ana. [pow'ahna]

* * *

**(****1)** Freddy Rice alias Harold "Freddy" Rice est le propriétaire d'un ranch sur la Grande Île [d'Hawai'i]. Il est issu d'une famille missionnaire venue au milieu des années 1800. Elle se transforma à travers les générations en un clan puissant et riche, composé d'hommes d'affaires, de politiciens et de propriétaires de ranchs.

(Source : archives . starbulletin . com)

**(2) **Pai'ea, plus connu sous le nom de Kamehameha Ier ou le Grand Kamehameha (1758-1819). Son nom signifie « très seul ».

Son année de naissance suscite des débats. De son côté, la légende hawaïenne dit que la comète fut le signe indiquant sa naissance. La comète Hailey était visible en 1758. Peu de temps après son passage, il serait né.

Dès 1792, Kamehameha dirigea le royaume insulaire de l'île d'Hawaï.  
À partir de 1795, il débuta son ascension pour consolider son pouvoir sur l'archipel ; notamment en éliminant plusieurs de ses rivaux. Ainsi, il fonda le Royaume d'Hawaï en 1810 dont il devint roi.

HS : " Akira Toriyama se serait inspiré de ce personnage pour nommer une technique spéciale très utilisée par les héros guerriers de son manga Dragon Ball : Kamé Hamé Ha. " (Wikipédia)

**(3)** Dire qu'un plat est « exotique », oui. En revanche, ce mot ne doit surtout, surtout pas être utilisé pour complimenter quelqu'un.

Les colonisateurs développèrent leurs propres idées (je dirai même des stéréotypes) par rapport à Hawai'i et ses habitants. Notamment à propos de ses femmes.

_" Women are exoticized: the colonizer's gaze is directed at local women rendering them beautiful, sexual, etc. "_

_" Colonizers portrayed our entire country as a stereotypical Pacific Islander woman: bare breasted, feeding men, having sex with them, etc., and overlooking how everyday life was lived by men and women in order to privilege notions of native women acting in the service of foreign colonizing men. "_

(Source : Colonization and Violence against Women By Val Kalei Kanuha)

**(4)** la Reine Lili'uokalani alias Lydia Kamakaeha (1838-1917). Ce fut l'unique reine avant l'annexion définitive des États-Unis (1898).

Son frère, le roi Kalākaua mourut en 1891. Elle lui succéda. Au moment où elle accéda au trône, « la Constitution de la Baïonnette » était déjà en vigeur.

Les membres d'une milice ha'ole, les Riffles d'Honolulu, forcèrent le roi Kalākuaua à décréter une constitution rédigée par le planteur Lloyd Thurston. Dans cette même constitution, les planteurs blancs, les propriétaires de moulins, les producteurs d'ananas et la canne à sucre étaient favorisés. En revanche, tous les asiatiques ainsi que la plupart des autochtones étaient privés de leurs droits.

La Constitution de la Baïonnette est le nom péjoratif donné par les personnes privés de droits.

L'une des raisons pour lesquelles les États-Unis s'intéressait à l'archipel, c'était pour les plantations de sucre.

Certaines personnes travaillèrent ardemment pour renverser la monarchie. Lili'uokalani n'était pas dupe : elle connaissait leurs intentions. En 1892, la reine rédigea une constitution afin de contourner celle de la Baïonnette. L'aristocratie hawaïenne retrouva son autorité et son pouvoir, tandis que les autochtones retrouvèrent leur franchise.

Le 17 janvier 1893, un comité de la « sécurité publique » était mené par Sanford B. Dole. Il y avait des citoyens naturalisés, des citoyens hawaïens nés de parents américains et des étrangers nationaux. Ce petit groupe força la reine Lili'uokalani à quitter son trône.

À compter ce jour-ci, la monarchie prit fin. Le 4 juillet 1894, Dole annonça « l'inauguration » de la République d'Hawai'i et se déclara président.

Pendant ce temps, une recherche révéla que des armes ont été « découvertes » dans le jardin fleuri d'une maison, située sur la place Washington. Cette maison appartenait à Lili'uokalani. Suite à une arrestation, elle était emprisonnée dans le palace 'Iolani.

Les Hawaïens aimèrent et respectèrent leurs rois [ainsi que leur reine]. Ils s'opposèrent à l'annexion grâce à une pétition avec 29 000 signatures. La feuille aurait dû être transmise au Congrès. Il n'y eut aucune suite.

Le dernier monarque mourut à l'âge de 79 ans, en 1917.

**(5) **La Bannière étoilée (The Star-Spangled Banner) est l'hymne national des États-Unis.

**(6)** Ha'ole, Haole [how-lee]. Ce mot est utilisé pour désigner un étranger (ex : Anglais, Américain, Caucasien) ou une personne de couleur blanche. Il n'est pas péjoratif. Il peut l'être, tout dépend de la manière dont il est employé dans une phrase.

**(7)** Conklin, Kenneth R.  
" Kenneth R. Conklin est un enseignant à la retraite qui, en 1992, a quitté Boston pour Hawai'i et vit actuellement à Kāneʻohe. Il est un antagoniste du Mouvement pour la Souveraineté Hawaïenne, les accusant de prêcher le racisme et l'apartheid ; il a également cherché à renverser les lois et pratiques existantes par lesquelles les anciens autochtones sont valorisés. Une fois, il a donné un cours controversé sur la Souveraineté Hawaïenne à l'Université d'Hawai'i.

Conklin a compilé ou écrit une liste considérable de documents, d'essais à propos de la Souveraineté Hawaïenne, des couvertures à propos des membres de la Souveraineté Hawaïenne et l'opposition de la Souveraineté Hawaïenne. Il se décrit lui-même comme ayant un profond respect pour la culture et la spiritualité hawaïenne, mais pas pour ce qu'il considère comme étant la politique des races. " (Wikipédia)

**(8)** Burgess, H. William.  
" H. William Burgess est un avocat résidant à Hawai'i. Lui ainsi que sa femme, Sandra Puanani Burgess - d'origine chinoise, philippine et hawaïenne - sont des adversaires du Mouvement pour la Souveraineté Hawaïenne et les programmes du gouvernement dont bénéficient les hawaïens autochtones. " (Wikipédia)

**(9)** Kalākaua alias David La'amea Kamanakapu'u Mahinulani Nalaiaehuokalani Lumialani Kalākaua (1836-1891). Son nom signifie « le monarque joyeux ».

En 1856, il dirigea une organisation politique connu sous le nom de « Jeunes Hawaïens » (Young Hawaïans).

Il gagna les élections pour remplacer Lunalilo, le souverain du Royaume décédé en 1874. Son règne, Kalākaua le débuta avec les visites des îles hawaïennes : ceci augmenta sa popularité.

Un an plus tard, le roi se rendit à Washington pour négocier le Traité de Réciprocité, qui élimina le tarif sur le sucre et d'autres produits hawaïens. Cette initiative contribua à l'essor de l'industrie du sucre d'Hawai'i. De plus, il y eut une période de prospérité pour l'économie de l'archipel.

À son retour, Le roi construisit le palace 'Iolani, pour 350 000 $.

En 1881, le monarque fit le tour du monde afin de développer de nouvelles relations diplomatiques. Il se rendit dans une ville américaine (San Francisco), plusieurs territoires européens (Autriche-Hongrie, Italie, Portugal, Royaume-Uni...) et asiatiques (Siam, Birmanie, la Dynastie Qing de Chine...). Il rencontra plusieurs personnalités, y compris la Reine Victoria !

Dès juillet 1887, l'organisation de la Ligue Hawaïenne prient le contrôle du gouvernement et présentèrent au roi leur fameuse constitution. Progressivement, ses pouvoirs se limitèrent.

Pour un traitement médical, Kalākaua se rendit en Californie, en novembre 1890. Il s'éteignit le 20 janvier 1891. Ses derniers mots furent : « Dites à mon peuple que j'ai essayé ».

(Sources : Wikipédia et aloha - hawaii . com)

**(10)** Kupuna. Ce mot désigne un aîné, un ancêtre ou un grand-parent.

**(11)** Mahele.  
" La grande mahele était l'acte de redistribution des terres hawaïennes, par le roi Kamehameha III dans les années 1830. Le projet était adopté en 1845. "  
(Source : websters - dictionary - online . net)

**(12)** Princesse Bernice alias Bernice Pauahi Bishop (1831-1884). Elle est la dernière descendante de Kamehameha Ier. Cette femme construisit les écoles Kamehameha.

**(13)** Ali'i (Chef, Grand Chef). Dans l'ancienne société hawaïenne, ce nom fait référence à une classe sociale, un statut de noblesse.

Bon. Je le dis honnêtement.

Je ne supporte plus de voir des OC Hawai'i surnommer affectueusement Alfred « grand frère » et inversement...

Non. Je pense sincèrement qu'elle aura une rancœur envers lui. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu.


End file.
